Familiarity
by MGD
Summary: Old habits die hard. Even with years apart, Blair and Chuck welcome one morning with an eerily familiar sight. Slowly but surely, destiny draws them back into each other's lives. Please R&R. Last chapter is up.
1. Familiar Sight

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Cecily Von Ziegesar.

**Coincidences **

**Paris, March 16, 2015, 6:26am**

Admiring the features in the Latin Quarter, Blair greeted the morning with a small smile. She leaned over the balcony watching the early risers prepare for the market. The smell of flowers and dew confirmed that spring had finally come to Paris. Raising a glass of champagne in toast to the season, Blair also silently prayed for a successful season.

The runway show had been a stellar success. Critics had been even more generous in their writing than with spoken words. She had yet to read a negative comment about the latest line. Jenny and Blair . . . _no, she mentally chided herself_ . . . Genevieve and Nicolette were the current toast of fashion week in Paris.

When they agreed to open a clothing store in Paris three years ago, they also agreed to change their professional names in order to avoid any connection to Waldrof Designs. They opened the store to showcase the work of small independent designers while specifically highlighting the work of Genevieve Rey, formerly Jenny Humphrey. Through word of mouth via the upper scale circle that Blair ran around with, word spread quickly that their store was the trendiest place to secure the hottest fashions. Eventually, Genevieve's pieces were the top selling items. Demand for a line was inevitable. Securing a loan from Harold, N&G Fashions was conceived. After two years of planning, scheming, and destroying competitors, they opened a new store next to _Dior _and down the street from major players like _Armani_ and _Valentino_. Last night cemented their status as a major fashion label.

Next week would be consumed by calls from all the major fashion capitals. Macy's, Dalton's, and Harrod's were already asking for a secondary line that was available to the public masses. Jenny had already produced a handful of outfits for the buyers. If things continued at this pace, Genevieve Rey and Nicolette Cornelia would be toasting backstage at their next fashion show during fashion week in New York. Back in Manhattan, where they belong . . .

Manhattan . . . the brief thought of the place was always accompanied by a wave of anxiety and hope. That place carried her deepest wishes, even the ones that she could barely admit to herself. An island that was covered by the pillars of man's ingenuity and a secret garden hidden at its center held her mother's approval, the embrace of true friends, the flicker of first love, and the comfort of home. Paris represented a challenge, a place of conquest. It was here that her natural ability as a conqueror flourished into that of a successful businesswoman. Ironic, in her moment of triumph, all she wanted to do was go home.

As she wandered back into her apartment, the hollowness of it hit her. This wasn't home. It never really was. Her eyes took in each object in the room. With the exception of the painting that she bought from some street artist on the Seine and the series of interlocking photographs that Serena had given her before her departure, everything else could remain in this pseudo-home she created.

The only other object that held any familiarity was the man stretched out on her bed. The dark locks brushed across his forehead, which were slicked back during the day. The high cut of his cheekbones sharpened the features of his face. Underneath the black rim of eyelashes, his eyes were as dark as the richest soil the earth had to offer. They grew even darker almost as black as the holes in space when they were intimate. Suddenly, her melancholy grew into frustration. _Since when did she have a type . . ._

**New York City, March 16, 2015, Four hours later**

Fighting the impulse to destroy the alarm bleeping on his right, he silently cursed the ungodly hour of the morning. Not just any morning, it was Saturday. While the rest of the corporate world enjoyed the hallows of the weekend, he was forced to attend to the demands that came with being the master of the multinational conglomerate. In a few hours, a small band of fellow kings and he would conduct conventional dealings that moved more money in that time than some small nations would ever dream to see in the span of a decade. At least, the president of the latest investment incarnation played a decent squash game.

He turned off the infuriating noise and reached for his phone. Gazing over his schedule for the day, he noted every hour of his supposed day off was again consumed by business meetings that were disguised as social affairs. Last night was no exception. While young mares hung to the arms of gentlemen, of course using the term loosely, he stood amongst them sharing the current achievements of Bass Industries. The only difference between him and these men was age and the women. They wore their eye candy like it was just another tailored suit. He was the lone wolf or the young mustang that all the young mares would eye appreciatively. Once the business dealings were handled, the lone wolf would prowl for a lost sheep.

Flexing his feet, he looked down at the thin arm thrown across his waist. His eyes drew an invisible path up the arm to the shoulder. She was lying down on her belly with her face facing away from him. A mass of dark chocolate curls were draped on the pillow. Just below the halo of curls, the creamy whiteness of her neck was exposed. For an instance, he considered attacking the tasty piece of flesh remembering the flash of fiery passion that erupted in her dark orbs last night. Then, he grimaced realizing that the last string of beauties pulled into his lair had shared a certain combination of features. _Since when did he have a type . . . _


	2. Her Gift

**Her Gift**

**East Village, New York, September 30, 2014**

Releasing a sigh of disgust, Chuck stood outside an antique shop trying to quell a undesired impulse. Out of nowhere, he suddenly wanted to buy a pair of earrings that were on display in the small window. They were a perfect complement to a certain necklace he remembered arranging around a smooth creamy neck years ago. His fingers traced a line down the window as he remembered his first venture into the East Village.

**East Village, New York, August 23, 2009**

"Going incognito?" Blair jested taking in his unusual choice of attire. He donned a pair of jeans, a short sleeve button-down topped with a sweater vest, and wide pan sunglasses. She couldn't hide an amused scoff when she gazed upon his orange scarf. It was a beacon for fellow Upper East Siders, in case, he was absorbed into the casual atmosphere of the locals. He lowered his sunglasses, so his eyes could directly burn a look into her retinas. The heated look wasn't the usual seductive stare that always lit her own proverbial fire. Chuck was annoyed, very annoyed.

"I would have sent the limo," he reminded her as he eyed the neighborhood. He put his sunglasses back in place like a protective barrier between his eyes and the offending surroundings.

"You know that I live within a few block of here now," she said with a mock pout.

"You know that I own several buildings in more . . . appropriate areas along with several hotels. I'm sure that we could find a place more suitable to your status. I still don't understand why someone with your wealth would decide to live in a dorm," he stated back in his own mocking tone.

"Some of us are not above actually living the real college experience," she stated with unmistakable pride in her new humbleness.

"Says the girl in an Italian silk dress designed exclusively for her by her mother, who is working on establishing the next fashion empire, plus the Dior sunglasses and Choo shoes," he pulled down his sunglasses to take in the one unobtrusive object in the entire neighborhood, "You're not wearing tights." His annoyed gaze quickly switched to the seductive one.

"It's hot," she whined returning his heated glaze.

"I'll call the limo," he whipped out his cell, "We'll be back at the Plaza in record time."

Nuzzling his neck with soft wet kisses, she whispered into his neck, "We could be at the dorms in half the time."

"You know maybe downtown isn't so bad," he groaned flagging down a cab.

**N&G Designs, Paris, November 14, 2014, 8:35a.m.**

Blair strolled into the main reception area of N&G heading directly to the girl directing call traffic. She failed to contain her smile when she saw the display on the desk. Two graceful vases that always held fresh flowers were full of white tulips on other side of the desk. With a word of thanks, she grabbed her messages wondering what type of flowers awaited her in her office.

Every year she would find an ostentatious amount of flowers commemorating the day of her birth. Normally, such an act would embarrass her or raise her suspicions regarding the intent of the giver, but she could forgive this particular giver. In fact, she only allowed two men to act on these impulses without reprimand, her father and Chuck. Last year, he had arranged for blue and pink hydrangeas to line either side of her office. Each year was earmarked by a different type of flower. She took in a deep breath and walked into her office.

The usual beaming smile that graced her face was tempered by the sight of peonies covering every surface of her office. Peonies were everywhere in every color from the snow white to the deepest valentine red. _Peonies, why would he send peonies?_ She couldn't help the uneasy feeling that something had happened that would either infuriate her or scar her psyche. Approaching her desk, she noticed an unexpected sight on a smaller vase of purple peonies. A card was tied to the vase. He never sent a card with the flowers. Her hand shook as she ripped it opened. The message was simple, "Happy Birthday, Princess. Love, Chuck."

**N&G Designs, Paris, November 15, 2014, 2:46p.m.**

"Bonjour, Madam Cornelia. I have a package for you," stated a man from the office of her doorway wearing a dark suit and leather gloves.

"Come in, please," she waved him into the chambers of her office intensely curious to what he could possibly have for her.

"Merci," he nodded his head to her and walked up to her desk.

Blair stood from behind the glass-topped iron frame mass, where the details of her empire were determined. Walking around to the man, she took his clipboard and signed for the package. She inspected his dress closely, "You are well-dressed for a man who delivers packages."

"This is usually not in my job duties, but the boss insisted on this particular point. He wanted to make sure that the package arrived precisely at this time," he explained why a company executive would hand deliver a package.

"Who is your boss?" Blair asked already frighteningly aware of the answer.

"He said that you would already know that," the gentleman smirked before retreating from her presence.

Blair delicately pulled the white bow from the black wrapped box. After removing the paper, she pulled out a small jewel box. She took a moment to catch her breathe before opening the present. She gasped at the earrings inside. They were a perfect match to the necklace that he had given her on her seventeenth birthday. The platinum dangles glistened with the hint of diamond crusting that covered them. Running her finger softly over the curved shape of the earring, she automatically cracked a beaming smile.

Then, she noticed a folded note tucked into the top portion of the box. Resting the box on her desk, she unfolded the note to see Chuck's own scribbled writing on the paper. As she opened the sheet, she instinctively held her breath. The message was short as always. 'Hoped you appreciated the time of delivery. Happy Birthday, B. –Chuck P.S. Remember something this beautiful deserves an owner that undisputedly rivals its beauty." Her beaming smile transformed into a smile of triumph as she glanced to the date of the meeting that her company had with Bendel's in New York.


	3. His Gift

**His Gift**

**Montmartre, Paris, April 5, 2015**

As Blair wondered through the old neighborhoods of Paris smiling at the brightly colored doors and even brighter flowers in the window boxes, she strolled into a plaza with vendors' tents overflowing into the alleys. After she purchased a bunch of sunshine yellow tulips and a fresh batch of berries, she admired the unique pieces of a local silversmith. In his intricate wares, there was a pair of onyx cufflinks. Her breath caught at the treasure; the stone was a perfect match. She picked up the set tracing the oval shape of the stone as she remembered the first time she saw a similar dark stone.

**Suite 1812, New York City, November 22, 2009 **

"Would you pick a tie already? We are going to be late," Blair called from the bathroom as she layered a strawberry gloss over her red lip stain.

"Keep your panties on, Princess," Chuck gave a wicked smile as he watched her from the door. Blair sighed deeply as she watched him in the mirror. He stood behind her in a dress shirt and pants, just a dress shirt and pants. Her fierce glare only encouraged his devilish expression to grow wider. Walking up until he stood just behind her, he locked on to her eyes, "I'm Chuck Bass. The time on the invitation is only a suggestion of when to arrive. I choose when I should arrive."

Her eyes narrowed in annoyance, "I'm Blair Waldrof. I arrive on time."

"On second thought, maybe you should remove your panties," he began to rub her hips gently in slow circles. Never dropping her gaze, he placed a soft kiss on her uncovered shoulder, "Midnight blue tie it is." Blair smiled her approval of his choice in matching wardrobe. Heading in the elaborately gigantic closet, Chuck pulled a dark tie lined with knitted silver stars from his numerous stacks. When he moved in front of the mirror to knot the tie, Blair opened a cedar drawer to find the matching pocket square.

As she dug for the piece of silk, she found a black jewelry box. Keeping Chuck in the corner of her eye, she sneaked a peek at the hidden treat. The sight inside was far from what she expected. It was a platinum tie clip with a cool black onyx stone set in the middle. She pulled the clip from the box running her fingers over the stone. Admiring the jewel, she turned the clip noticing an inscription: _'Here's looking at you, kid. Love, MB.'_

Noticing Chuck, she jumped with surprise as he mysteriously appeared at her side quiet as a cat. The look on his face was cold and eerily calm similar to the time he unfalteringly compared her to a certain Arabian horse. Without a word, he took the clip from her hand and placed it back in the box. After it was securely back in the drawer, he pulled out his matching pocket square and grabbed a pair of Italian loafers. He settled onto the bed to tie his shoes, "We need to leave."

"Chuck?" Blair approached him slowly fearing the words that would fire from his mouth when she breached this subject. He remained coolly silent. She felt that offensive single tear threatening to fall down her cheek. Desperately trying to control the tremor in her voice, she asked the question that she feared most of all, "Who is she, Chuck? Who is MB? Please tell me that she's someone from the past."

"It's no one, Blair. Now let's go. The limo is downstairs ready to go," he walked into the adjacent living room picking up her coat from the couch.

She slid her hands into each arm and allowed him to place it on her shoulders. When his hands slipped the coat into place, she covered his hands with her own. She pleaded in a whisper, "Please, Chuck."

"MB stands for Misty Bass. The tie clip was my father's," he answered in low dangerous tone attempting to keep his anger and grief in check.

"Thank you," Blair whispered back just as softly as her plea. She turned and took both his cheeks in each hand. She forced his head up causing Chuck to lift his gaze and met her eyes. Once she had his eyes, she kissed him equally soft on the lips never closing her eyes. As she pulled back, Chuck wrapped his hands around her wrists.

He lowered his eyes to the floor before finishing his confession, "It was a wedding present that she gave him. They saw _Casablanca_ on their first date. He said that her eyes were as dark as onyx but never as cold."

"I thought your dad never talked about your mom," Blair tried to understand why the happy memory of his parents was so hard to talk about for him.

"In the early years, he would drink until he passed out on their anniversary. Our driver had to warn me of it. One year, I found him staring at that tie clip. He told that little story when he was completely blasted. He didn't even remember it the next morning. He was Bart Bass, businessman and billionaire," he spat as he recalled the memory.

"You have her eyes, don't you?" Blair gave him a weak smile.

"Yes," he whispered staring at the floor again.

"Come on. We're late," Blair picked up his coat and hooked her arm into his so that he could lead the way.

**Manhattan, New York City, July 15, 2015**

Chuck pushed himself back from his desk to stretch after a two hour conference call with Beijing. He rotated his neck until he heard a soft knock on door of his office. His assistant rushed with arms full of the daily contracts and deliveries and a cup of coffee carefully balanced in his right hand. After running through his schedule, his assistant escaped from his office to leave Chuck buried in a mountain of paperwork.

Sorting through the mail, he flung anything looking remotely like a birthday card to the left. Once they were all sorted out, he threw all offending envelopes away with the expectation of ones with familiar return names like Van der Woodsen, Archibald, and Rose. He flipped through the stack again when he didn't see one from Paris. She never forgot. He was prepared to yell accusations at his assistant when he noticed a delivery to New York via Paris. He cut through the layers of tape until a small baby blue box fell out of the package. A wide grin graced his face as he took the Tiffany's box wrapped with their signature white bow. Pulling the tie off slowly like he used to peel off a pair of tights and garters from her legs, he opened the box and flipped it upside down to get the smaller black box out of the blue one. Inside the box, he found a pair of cufflinks that matched a tie clip buried deep in the back of a drawer. He hadn't pulled it out since that day that she asked about it.

**Upper East Side, New York City, September 7, 2015**

Chuck tightened the double Windsor knot of his scarlet colored tie and straightened it as he took in his appearance in the mirror. He grimaced at his own reflection. Today had also been marked as a dark day in the households of Bass men. He grabbed his usual gold studded cufflinks from a bowl on his dresser. Staring at them, he slowly put them back in their place.

Rushing into his closet, he pulled open the drawer that held a rainbow collection of pocket squares. He opened one black box and pulled out a set a cufflinks. For a moment, he admired how the dark pair of cufflinks contrasted the deep red of his shirt. Looking back at the open dresser drawer, he walked back over to it and pulled out the other black box. With a deep breath, he took out the tie clip and secured his tie. His parents' anniversary had been a dark day for too long. He stuffed the two black boxes back into the drawer before shutting it. He opened the drawer above it pulling out a small Tiffany's box. Opening it, he took out the small gold heart pin tucked away inside it. After the box was safety back in place, he pinned the small heart to the underside of his tie.


	4. Consequences of Secrets

A/N: Thanks for the kind words to all reviewers. I always enjoy feedback. To answer your questions, yes and no. They are together in 2009 but not in 2014/2015. Doesn't necessary mean that they won't be in the future. You have to keep reading to find out. Yes, Chuck does have her heart pin in 2015.

This next part of the story is a bit different than the first two. It still has the parallel element, but the point of view has changed. Eleanor and Eric are in the background overhearing discussions between Blair and Chuck. I'm trying a different format here. I went to straight dialogue for the B/C discussions. If you hate them, let me know. I can also go back and add in the physical interaction. In part one, Chuck walks in on Blair and eventually comes up to stand behind here. In part two, Chuck is packing while Blair is posing on the bed as a seductress.

**The Consequences of Secrets **

**Upper East Side, Waldrof Apartment, Inside Blair's Closet, September 12, 2015**

Eleanor rubbed the satin material between her thumb and forefinger as she remembered the day that Blair premiered the dress at one of her many soirees. Blair had been ecstatic about the party; Eleanor called it her first real 'adult' party. She walked around the apartment practicing in her heels for a week, so she didn't trip during the party. Mother and daughter both saw it as her proper introduction into society. Of course, Blair strived for perfection acting as the perfect hostess and lady.

The next dress in the closet caused Eleanor to pause. She pulled it off the rack. This dress . . . she hated this dress. She recalled an argument that she wasn't suppose to overhear.

**Upper East Side, Waldrof Apartment, Inside Blair's Bedroom, October 17, 2009**

"Aaahhhh! Damn, damn, damn, DAMN!"

"Such language. To think, that I let that mouth kiss mine."

"Shut up, Basshole. I've said much worse to you, and I seem to recall you following through with my suggestions on more than one occasion."

"Touché."

"What are you doing here? It's early."

"Actually, Princess, I am on time. You're late."

"Bite me, Bass."

"Where?"

"Not helping."

"Do you want me to get your zipper?"

"No! Go find Dorota."

"Then, I'll miss you slipping off that dress to raid your closet for another one. Do you really think I would miss that?"

"Bastard. Goddamn dress! Why won't it zip?!"

"Does the seamstress have your latest measurements?"

"My measurements haven't change. The bitch did something wrong; she screwed up the dress."

"Waldrof, there's a reason you can't get that zipper up over your chest. Those lovely breasts of yours have grown quite a bit rounder since you started college."

"What are you talking about?"

"Blair, you have been practically bursting out of your bra-not that I'm complaining-for a couple months now."

"I have not! They are just swollen. "

"Or you can start to accept that you've grown a cup size."

"That's not possible. My diet is the same. My exercise routine is the same."

"Denial isn't going to change the physical, B. I, for one, have been looking forward to the day that I can drag you to La Perla and pick the new lingerie. I could rent the store for a few hours on Saturday while you model for me."

"Forget it! No one is seeing me naked until I fix this."

"Waldrof, you've said your share of cruel things to me, but that was the harshest."

"Chuck, stop making jokes. Better yet leave."

"Why do I need to leave? So, you can spiral back into denial ignoring that your body has changed, or maybe you don't want me here while you try to talk yourself out of the sudden urge that you're having to run into that bathroom."

"I surprised that you're still here. Normally, you run whenever things get serious."

"Almost true. I run from my emotions, not my interests."

"You have no interests here. Get out."

"Wrong. Raise your arms."

"Go to hell, Bass."

"I already have my invitation. Now raise your arms before I cut this slip off you."

"You wouldn't dare."

"You wouldn't question me if you thought I was bluffing."

"Chuck…I can't…I can't lose it."

"Raise your arms."

(Silence as she compiles.)

"Put your arms down and look in the mirror. These arms, these shoulders, this neck, these lips, these breasts, this stomach, these hips, these legs. Every inch, every centimeter, and every micrometer are mine. You've been mine since the first day that you let me touch you. No one destroys my things without my permission."

"You don't own me. I'm not some slut slave that you bought off the streets."

"True, but you mean everything to me. Everything includes this body. Until you accept that, consider your body to be property of Chuck Bass."

"I don't want to do this, but I need to…"

"Blair, you can't control everything."

"I know."

"I'm right here."

**Upper East Side, Waldrof Apartment, Inside Blair's Closet, September 12, 2015**

"Eleanor Love, Blair called. She just got in the car at the airport. She'll be home in an hour," Cyrus informed her from the doorway.

"My little girl has finally come home," Eleanor spoke with a wave of emotion in her voice.

**Upper East Side, Van der Woodsen-Humphrey Apartment, July 22, 2015**

Eric headed outside his room into the hall of the penthouse. For a moment, he stopped as he passed by Serena's old bedroom. He peered into the empty room for a second; it was shrine to her high school days. During the brief time that Rufus and Jenny moved into the penthouse, Serena and Lily had a falling out when Lily found out about her scheming to find their father. Turning around towards Chuck's room, he looked into the other quiet room.

Personally, Eric was more than ready to accept Jenny as his sister. He even helped their mom transform the guest room next to his room into the perfect abode for the latest incarnation of Constance's queen. Unfortunately, the gain of a sister brought on the loss of a brother. Quietly, Chuck disappeared into the night as Jenny became a permanent staple in the penthouse. It took time, but Jenny told him the entire story from the Kiss on the Lips party to the promise to disappear when Rufus and Lily merged their families. He recalled the frigid night when the only woman not privy to Chuck's less than desirable interactions with women.

**Upper East Side, Van der Woodsen-Bass Apartment, Chuck's Bedroom, November 28, 2009**

"I don't understand why we can't stay here tonight."

"If we stay here, Serena will hear you. Then, she'll knock on the door until you stop screaming. Trust me for what I have planned you wouldn't be able to keep it down."

"I seem to recall you having the same problem last night. I wasn't the one getting teased at breakfast this morning."

"I'll learn to live with it if you promise to do that tongue thing on a regular basis."

"I could do it right now if we stay here instead of dragging me across town to your den of debauchery."

"I love it when you start to talk dirty."

"Come on, Bass. Put down the bags, and take me now."

"Patience, Princess."

"Don't you want to find out if these are stockings or garters?"

"You're wearing the thigh-highs that you bought last week. Don't be pissed off because you thought I wasn't listening about your fashion escape with Serena. I always keep a mind log of the things I intend to peel off you."

"You don't even have to peel them off tonight considering I left my panties at home."

"There's nothing underneath that dress, so if I pulled it off you right now…"

"I would lie here in nothing but my little black stockings and red pumps."

"God. You're right. We're never going to make it to my suite. I'll call Arthur and make sure the limo is ready."

"What the hell, Chuck! Why can't we stay here?"

"Brooklyn has made an invasion, so I'm making a tactically retreat."

"I don't care if Queens has taken over the island. Besides, they'll been long gone by the time I'm done with you."

"Blair, we're not staying here tonight or any other night. Get used to it."

"Lily kicked you out! What did Eric and Serena say? You're just going to let that Brooklyn trash traipse in here and take your place!"

"No…that's not it."

"When Lily signed those papers, she promised that you would always have a home here. They're your family. Lily cannot force you out of the only place that ever really been a home."

"Waldrof! Listen to me. Lily has nothing to do with this, and Eric and Serena have no idea what is happening."

"Why are you leaving then?"

"It's nothing. Drop it."

"Chuck, please tell me."

"I promised the little Humphrey."

"What does the whore have on you that you would make that promise?"

"Remember the parting gift I had after the Kiss on the Lips party."

"The black-eye?"

"A generous parting gift from Humphrey. Serena and he caught Lil' J and me in compromising circumstances."

"That's all. You don't have to leave…"

"Yes, I do. Humphrey had every right to deck me like he did."

"Chuck, tell me you're not saying what I think you're telling me."

"There are reasons why people call me the devil and a bastard."

"People?! There are more…my god. Tell me you didn't do that to someone else we know!"

"Blair…"

"Damn, Chuck! Who?"

"You don't want the answer to that question."

"Answer me!"

"S."

"Serena, my best friend Serena. What happened?"

"Blair…don't do this."

"I need to know."

"I pinned her to the counter in the kitchens. I tried to kiss her and was dismissed. The second time, Serena yelled to stop and had to kick me off her. Similar thing happened with Jenny only Dan pulled me off before anything really happened."

"When did you do that to Serena?"

"The day she came back."

"I can't believe…how could you? Why would you?"

"I don't know. I never took rejection well."

"_You didn't take rejection well!_ I guess I was the lucky one. All you did to me was leak private information to Gossip Girl, destroy my reputation, and say every possible thing imaginable to break my heart. I wonder what would have happened if I…"

"Don't you dare finish that fucking statement, Waldrof! I never treated you like that, not once. I never could! Don't even suggest it."

"But Chuck…Jenny…Serena…"

"Definitely a couple of my worst moments. But after you…after us, I could never treat someone like that again."

"Chuck, we all have are demons, but this is really bad."

"I know. That's why I can't stay here. She shouldn't be afraid to be here."

"Go to the Plaza. I'll get a cab home."

"Is that how you feel?"

"Chuck, how would you feel if I ambushed you like this? I need time."

"I understand. Let Arthur take you home. I will have a messenger return your things."

"My things?"

"Your items that are in my suite will get returned."

"Why do they need to be returned?"

"Don't you need space?"

"Tonight. Tonight, I need space."

"Oh."

"God, I forget how new you are to this relationship stuff. I'm not going to abandon you. Remember we all have are demons."

"Blair…"

"Bass, stay where you are. I'm ready for that yet. I need to find Serena and talk about this. Go to the Plaza. We'll talk tomorrow."

**Upper East Side, Van der Woodsen-Humphrey Apartment, July 22, 2015**

Eric headed to the dining room mentally deciding what he wanted for breakfast. The sound of laughter broke through his thoughts. Serena and Dan were laughing while Serena rumpled the perfect coif of a disgruntled Chuck. "Hurry up, Eric," she called to him, "You're missing the story of Chuck's latest failed conquest." Eric smiled. Change was possible.

A/N: I know this stuff is not lighthearted, but I wanted to show that their relationship latest even the deepest and worst of their secrets. Blair is home in New York, so the next section is about reunification. R&R please.


	5. Anticipation

**Anticipation**

**New York City, Upper East Side, Waldrof Apartment, Blair's Bedroom, September 14, 2015**

She stared at the image before her. She left New York to pursue and conquer all she knew as a child. She conceived an empire using the arsenal of tricks that she learned at her mother's feet. She had promised the child that stood here in front of this mirror three years ago that her destiny laid an ocean away. She still strangely resembled that child now but wasn't that child anymore.

At least, she wasn't until tonight. Apparently, the hours nursing a fledging store, plotting the demise of the competition, and counting the solitaire hours dredging through paperwork had not dimmed the anticipation of seeing him. She held her stomach and smiled warmly. Butterflies, she had missed them.

**New York City, Plaza Hotel, Suite 1812, May 14, 2012**

He HATED this feeling. He wasn't supposed to be nervous. He never felt a sweat break across his brow when he went into meet corporate heads, foreign dignitaries, and even richer better men. He was here pacing back and forth in his closet trying to decide what to wear. He wanted, no needed, to be perfect tonight.

There were a handful of people that could make him feel upset or even guilty, but only two people ever made him feel nervous. Wrong. There was only one person that could make him feel nervous. He opened the top drawer in the closet and pulled out his father's tie clip. Bart had been gone for nearly seven years now. That only left her. Only she could cause his stomach to knot like this. He hadn't felt this fluttering, these butterflies, in years. The sudden realization of what he was felt resulted in a warm smile.

**New York City, Plaza Hotel, Private Engagement Room, September 14, 2015**

"Champagne, Ladies," Cyrus proposed to the lovely entourage that he accompanied that evening.

"Perfect," Eleanor chirped with twinkling eyes. It seemed appropriate to toast the homecoming of her daughter.

"Dirty Martini, please," Blair requested anxiously surveying the room. She completely missed the frown on her mother's face when she asked for the other beverage. She never did have an opportunity to see her face because a blonde flash was latched onto her neck a moment later.

"B! You're home," Serena chanted putting all the excitement that she could not contain into her hug.

"Good to see you, S," Blair patted her back calmly. When Serena pulled back, Blair's face was finally lit up with a beaming smile when she saw the infectious grin on Serena's.

"I'm so glad you're here. Everyone came. Eric, Dan, Nate, Kelly, Penelope, Belle, John. Everyone! It's so good to see you," Serena had tilted her head placing her hand over her heart.

"Did Jenny make it in okay? I haven't spoken to her since she left Paris yesterday," Blair eyed the crowd hoping her diamond in Brooklyn hadn't gotten lost.

"She arrived thirty minutes ago. Last time, I saw her she was gushing in a corner with Eric and Rufus. I amazed that she made it before you. Her plane only landed a few hours ago," Serena ran on a mile a minute. Suddenly, she was waving her arm wildly motioning to a waiter.

"I thought that we could have a toast," Serena grabbed two flutes of champagne handing one to Blair as the waiter offered the other two flutes to Eleanor and Cyrus.

"A marvelous idea, Dear," Cyrus praised Serena's suggestion.

"To Blair, New York has been too quiet without you," Serena winked.

"May success always find you wherever you go," Cyrus followed.

"Welcome home," Eleanor added quietly. They rose their glasses slightly upward and went to take a sip.

"Serena, usually you drink after a toast," Eleanor chided when the blonde didn't take a drink in Blair's honor. Serena remained motionless for a moment. Her eyes were fixated on the doorway that the Waldrof-Roses had just walked through a few minutes ago.

"Oh, B," Serena looked at Blair with wide worried eyes, "I didn't know . . ."

Her words drifted off as everyone looked to the door. Just like the Ghost of Christmas Past, there stood Chuck Bass, Chuck Bass with a raven-haired brunette on his arm.

A/N: Short, I know, but necessary due to the cliffhanger. I going to keep the parallel theme in the story. There are two more past scenes that will play out in the next chapter or two. After that, everything moves to the 2015 storyline. Enjoy and let me know what you think.


	6. Home Sweet Home

**Home Sweet Home**

**New York City, Plaza Hotel, Private Engagement Room, September 14, 2015**

The girl had flawless shoulder length hair that looked almost blue when the light hit it. Blair unconsciously brushed her curls with her left hand while taking a deep sip of the champagne in her other hand. Serena looked at her desperately wanting to comfort but unsure if it was appropriate. Even though, they were not technically together, there always seem to be a Blair and Chuck.

**New York City, Plaza Hotel, Suite 1812, May 16, 2012**

Blair smoothed the wrinkles, which only she could see, of her floral knee-length dress. Chuck slipped in behind her as she scrutinized her appearance. He wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered in her ear, "You're perfection, Waldrof." She responded with a small smile of gratitude.

"I'm proud of you," he hugged her tightly.

"It's NYU, Chuck," she mumbled as if the school was a community college compared to the sacred grounds of the Ivy League.

"Done in three years, second in your class, and acceptance to every Masters program you applied to," he recalled her recent successes.

"Yeah," she replied lost in her own thoughts.

"I could peel this dress off you now, so all you have on under that gown is your slip and silly red tights," he started to rub little circles with his thumbs on her hips.

"Okay," she murmured. Chuck contemplated her expression in the mirror for a moment. With a devilish smirk, he unzipped the back of her dress. Pulling the straps of the halter dress loose, Blair clutched the dress to her bosom before it could fall away completely.

"What the hell, Bass! I just finished getting ready," she swung her heel back making contact with his shin.

"Waldrof!" he leaned over to guard his calf, "Thirty seconds ago, you made no objections to the idea. Besides with your graduation party tonight at Victrola, it seems only fitting that you wear just a slip."

"You want me to do a striptease out of my gown and cap?" Blair asked skeptically.

"I was thinking a striptease in just your slip and tights," he kissed her shoulder as his eyes drilled into her reflected ones.

"I'm sure my Mom, Dad, Cyrus, Roman, and all our friends are dying to see me frolic across the stage in my white lace underwear and garters," she responded sarcastically feeling Chuck squeeze her hips at the description of her undergarments.

"As long as I get my front seat," he kissed her shoulder again taking a moment to trace the exquisite joint with his tongue.

"You're a pervert," she glared at him.

"Let go of that dress, and learn exactly how perverted I can be," he lifted the hair off the back of her neck attacking the area fervidly.

"Zip me up now, Bass," she annunciated each word with authority. He opened the back a bit wider lowering to his knees. Holding the zipper, he laid wet open-mouthed kisses along her spine as he raised the zipper. Feeling her shiver, he swept her hair over shoulder before placing his hands over hers, which held the straps that tied around her neck. After he lavished the area enough to elicit a suppressed moan, he secured the fallen straps. He placed one more kiss just under the bow at the nape of her neck and met her gaze in the mirror.

"What do I do now?" she asked innocently with doe-like eyes.

"Whatever you want," he answered.

**New York City, Plaza Hotel, Private Engagement Room, September 14, 2015**

Blair threw her head back and finished the champagne in the glass. She signaled to the waiter, who came and collected the flute. Once her hands were free, she hooked her arm into Serena's elbow. She excused Serena and herself, "Mom. Cyrus. Serena is going to take me to get reacquainted with some old friends. We will join you when dinner is ready." Eleanor and Cyrus nodded in agreement prompting Blair to drag Serena away.


	7. Grand Entrance

A/N: Thanks for all the positive reviews. They are always appreciated. The 2012 section does have a lot of strong inneundo but doesn't really reach too behind the line. Hopefully, you'll find it very Chuck. Enjoy and please let me know what you think.

**Grand Entrance**

**New York City, Plaza Hotel, Private Engagement Room, September 14, 2015**

Chuck scanned the room the moment he set foot into Blair's and Jenny's Homecoming Party. Technically, the cocktail party and dinner were the joint efforts of Eleanor, Lily, and Serena, but all the details went across his desk before they were finalized. Immediately satisfied, everything was arranged as he planned. Once his survey was complete, he placed his hand onto the back of Alisha Park ushering her into the room. Behind her, Harvey and Stanley Manfield followed. "Gentlemen, please follow us," he instructed leading the group down the threshold into the middle of the crowd.

"Harv. Stan. This lovely woman is the individual that you are seeking," he tapped the shoulder of the lovely woman.

"Good evening, Lily," Chuck placed a kiss on her cheek before commencing introductions, "This is Harvey and Stanley Manfield, the editors of Manfield Publications. They were hoping to get in a quick word regarding the photo array that they want you to do for _Harper's_. These gentlemen have been harassing Alisha here trying to get five minutes with you."

"Alisha, it's a pleasure to see you again," Lily greeted the woman warmly, "Perhaps, we could find these gentlemen some drinks before discussing business." Chuck watched as his stepmother and media VP led the magazine tycoons away to the bar. At last, free of his business obligations, he set off to find the guests of honor.

**New York City, Plaza Hotel, Suite 1812, September 28, 2012**

Chuck entered his suite tossing his suit jacket over the bar next to his briefcase. After pouring a fair amount of scotch, he swirled the amber liquid and inhaled the rich flavor. As he took a healthy size drink, he noticed the bright flash of the television from the bedroom. He walked into the room hearing the familiar sounds of My Fair Lady on the speakers. Taking in the sight of the woman sitting on the edge of the bed in a silk nightgown, he finished the scotch in his tumbler quickly.

He set the glass down on the nightstand and clicked off the light. Once he pulled his shirt out of his pants and loosened his belt, he sat behind Blair on the bed. Moving in behind her, he slid both straps of her nightgown off her shoulders. Taking in a deep breath, he tried to control his urge to pull her back onto the bed. Then, he slowly gathered her hair pushing it over her left shoulder. His eyes budged at the sight of bare neck and shoulders; his hands glided her gown down till it pooled at her waist. As he buried his nose into her neck to inhale her scent, he murmured, "God, I missed you."

"Chuck?" Blair seemed to suddenly regain consciousness.

"Yes," he rasped in a deep husky tone before unleashing his passion beginning at her neck.

"I missed you this week," Blair mewled exposing more of her neck.

"I'll sell the company next week," he mumbled between kisses up her neck.

"Five days without sex apparently turns you into a starving man," she laughed in a deep throaty giggle while her hand brushed his thigh. He responded with a groan and pulled her back onto the bed. Burying his nose back in her neck, his hand began to roam her body. She pushed him off sitting up, "Chuck, I need to talk to you."

"Waldrof, I haven't touched you properly in 128 hours. You can talk all you want after you're naked and straddling me," Chuck yanked her back down next to him.

Blair rolled onto her stomach and followed him as he moved up to the head of the bed. Once Chuck had divested himself of his shirt, she took the chance to distract him by gracing attention on his sensitive parts as she drew his hands over his head. Sitting on his stomach, she pulled the scarf holding her hair back off her head. Leaning forward, she kissed him deeply while threading the scarf around his wrists. When his arms were tied to the headboard, she sat back, "Now that I have your attention."

"Are you going to teach me a lesson after I neglected _your needs_ all week?" he taunted clearly amused by her playfulness.

"Not yet, Chuck," she grew serious dropping her gaze to his chest as her finger drew mindless patterns on it, "I ran into Little J today."

"Wonderful," he tested the strength of the knots on her scarf and mentally chided himself for exposing her to these games in the bedroom.

"Get comfortable, Bass," she narrowed her eyes at him, "There's no way you're getting loose."

"Well, well. Has the princess been practicing for these types of occasions?" he inquired teasing her with heated look and superior smirk.

"What else am I supposed to do with all this dam free time?" she growled clenching her fists.

"This is not what I had in mind for right now," he tried to calm her before he lost his opportunity at a night long romp.

"Humphrey is back from London. She finished design school in August," she continued in a softer tone.

"Blair, get to the point. What the hell does Humphrey have to do with you? Why is it so important to discuss this now when you're sitting on top of me in almost nothing?" Chuck allowed the frustration to sound in his voice.

"She showed me her sketch book. I think her designs have potential, potential in our end of the market," Blair explained.

"Are you making a business proposal?" Chuck inquired a little shock before a wide smile formed on his face, "Is this how all business ventures are going to play out? You tie me down to the bed and pump me for investment capital."

"You disgust me," she scowled leaning in closer to glare in his eyes.

"Yet, I can feel your increasing excitement," he leered rising his head, so he could brush her lips.

Blair backed away a couple inches softening her eyes. She explained, "Chuck, I think that I can help her. I know the industry better than anyone. Humphrey knows nothing about the business aspects. I could run the company while she designs."

"What about Eleanor?" he acknowledged the big white elephant in room.

"This has nothing to do with her. I need to do this for myself," she finished.

"B, you had plans. You wanted to go back to school, get a master's in business, and work your way into an independent firm. Are you sure this is what you want?" he questioned baffled by her sudden change in direction.

"It feels right, Chuck," she echoed the words that she had used to describe their relationship.

"Then, do it, Princess," he encouraged, "but only after you've done me. Several times."

"I believe that can be arranged," she sealed her lips on his and situated her hips on the perfect place, the perfect place in Chuck's mind at least.

**New York City, Plaza Hotel, Private Engagement Room, September 14, 2015**

Chuck accepted the tumbler of scotch from a waitress that frequently manned the bar at the Plaza. Blair was laughing as Nate and Serena told her the debacles that their little group had fallen into during her absence. He stood there wondering if now was the time to approach their missing puzzle piece. The thought brought back the nervous sensations that he had felt earlier in his gut. Looking at her with his piercing stare, he took a long pull of scotch and decided to wait until he could catch her alone.


	8. The Balcony Scene

**The Balcony Scene**

**New York City, Plaza Hotel, Suite 1812, October 21, 2012**

"Paris," Blair stated with obvious hesitation.

"Say that one time, Waldrof," Chuck demanded stepping out of the bathroom. His face was covered in lather with a straight razor in hand.

"Paris," she repeated.

"As in France?" the volume of his voice was rising steadily.

"Yes," she confirmed.

"What's the second best location?" he asked hopeful.

"Tokyo," she answered.

"Are you sure?" he croaked as some of the misery took hold.

"You reviewed the research. I conferred with three analysts. Paris is the best place to establish a line for Jenny," she replied.

"If you start this company, the place to go is Paris," he restated the facts.

"Yes," Blair kept her responses short and controlled.

"Run it remotely. Split your time between here and Paris," he tried to solve the unspoken problem.

"They would eat her alive," she said simply.

"I can't move Bass Industries. Even with 51% control, I don't have the control to move the company," he insisted.

"I know," she responded.

"I can't run it from Paris either. It's my father's company. I won't hand it over to someone else," he grew angry.

"I don't think you should. It's your company now," she agreed with his summations.

"So, we're supposed to live an ocean apart! How long do you propose we live like that?" he yelled.

"I don't know. I don't know if we should," her voice cracked as the tears finally came.

**New York City, Plaza Hotel, Suite 1812, October 28, 2012**

"Stay a little longer," Chuck pleaded against her neck as his hands wandered under her dress.

"Chuck, we haven't left the suite in three days except for the party," Blair admonished, "Could you keep your hands in respectable places the last five minutes that we have together?"

"You didn't mind last night," he grinned, "Remember what I accomplished in five minutes on the balcony last night."

"Vividly," she smirked, "but Nate will be here any minute."

"Nathaniel? Why does dear old Nate get the last kiss good-bye?" he asked with a sneer.

"Stop acting like a jealous idiot. You're ruining my good-bye," she ordered.

"Life, always a movie," he whispered, "How long does Nathaniel have to babysit me?"

"I didn't want you to be alone," she pulled back to look into his eyes.

"You didn't want me to drink myself into a coma," he ran a finger along her cheek.

"Well, what did you expect me to do? You're the idiot that always has to bury himself in a bottle, pills, and hookers whenever you get upset," she glared at him.

"Don't worry. You only left me one bottle of scotch to wallow with," he reminded her of the raid that she had done on the suite.

"Serena will stop by tomorrow morning with breakfast," she looked at him expectantly.

"Two babysitters?" he rose his left eyebrow.

"Two friends," she corrected him, "I'm going to miss you."

"Me, too," he touched his forehead to hers, "I love you."

"I love you, too," she smiled just as there was a knock behind her, "Nate's here."

"Let him wait," he pulled her in for another deep kiss.

**Paris, Blair's Apartment, February 14, 2013**

"I have to leave," Chuck wrapped his arms around her waist as they stood on her balcony watching the street.

"You've only been here for three hours. Stay a little longer," she whined.

"Sounds familiar, Waldrof. You know I would if I didn't have to be at the meeting," he reminded her.

"Reschedule it," she tried to entice him by moving his hand over her breast.

"I can't. The ambassador has to be in Cairo the sixteenth. If Bass Inc. is going to land this deal, it has to be tomorrow," Chuck explained his position.

"Whatever happened to I'm Chuck Bass," she challenged.

"Works on little fish, not big fish," he confessed.

"Fine. When can you come again?" she asked.

"Keep wiggling like that, and it won't be long," he smirked kissing her ear, "I think that I could make it in June with Serena."

"That's four months, Chuck. We haven't even spent a full 24 hours together since I left New York," she complained.

"You're the one that had to move here," he accused pulling away from her.

Blair turned to face him and crossed her arms over her chest, "We have been over this a million times. The store just opened. I need to be here to make appearances and bring in business. Not to mention, I've been scouting the recent competition. Plus there are rumors that Georgina is back in Europe."

"The identities made for you and Baby Brooklyn are secure. She shouldn't be able to connect you to N&G unless she has someone tailing you, which she doesn't," he sighed.

"Looking out for me, Bass," she sidled up next to him.

"Always, Waldrof," he enveloped her petite form in his arms.

"We can't keep doing this, Chuck," she whispered as a tear ran down her cheek, "It's too hard."

"I love you," he said, as though it was a fix for everything.

"You know I feel the same way, but we're only living half our lives like this," she squeezed harder around his waist.

"Come home," he clung to her.

"I can't. This is my dream," she pleaded with her words and eyes.

"Fine," he tore himself away from her.

Blair stopped him before he could escape out the door. She cradled his face in her hands, "I love you so much it consumes me. Nothing changes that, Chuck. When we are in the same place, we are together. If we are apart, it doesn't count."

"What if we've never in the same place?" he cupped her hand with his own.

"It will happen, Bass. We're inevitable," she smirked placing a soft kiss on his lips. He threw his coat and carryon onto the floor. He grabbed Blair by the hips until her body was flush against his. "I'll miss you," Blair whispered.

"Me, too," Chuck said before kissing her as if the earth could become still at any moment.

**New York City, Plaza Hotel, Balcony Outside the Private Engagement Room, September 14, 2015**

Blair felt the warm breath of a man on the back of her neck. Her body shivered with either anticipation or nerves. She couldn't distinguish which in her excitement. A pair of soft lips was feather-light as they brushed the curve of her shoulder before laying a kiss on the back of her neck. Suddenly, the lips vanished as a gin martini magically appeared in front of her. "Trying to get my attention, Waldrof," a baritone drawl asked from behind her.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she stood proudly turning to her male companion.

"The breeze moved your hair to the side," Chuck gazed at her knowingly and hungrily, "You fight dirty, Waldrof. I like it."

"You're a pig, and you disgust me," she pulled back taking a sip of her drink.

"And you talk dirty, too. My kind of woman," Chuck took a drink of his scotch stepping in close to her and resting his arm along her back.

Blair turned her attention towards the lights of the city, "You didn't come at Christmas."

"Never did you," he countered tracing the v-cut on the back of her dress. His ministrations caused her to sigh deeply. In turn, her sigh caused him to smirk.

"It's been nineteen months," she revealed just how aware she was of his absence, "Do you think we're still the same?"

"Let's go up my suite and find out," he turned her cheek so he could look into her eyes.

"I'm not finished with my drink and neither are you," she nodded towards his glass. In response, Chuck chugged down the last of his scotch. Blair laughed and took a tiny sip of hers. After a moment, he decided to confront her on an issue.

"I'm surprised you haven't asked me about the woman that I walked in with tonight," he smiled playfully letting her know that he noticed the jealous look on her face as he walked in that evening.

"Lily introduced us. Smart woman, by the way," she commented.

"I always pick the best," he continued as his hands roamed her body urging her to finish her drink quickly.


	9. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**New York City, Plaza Hotel, Balcony Outside the Private Engagement Room, September 14, 2015**

"You always pick the best?" Blair mocked, "Who lost their virginity to Whorgina?"

"Who do you think chose your dress for tonight?" Chuck countered admiring his choice.

Blair looked down guiding her fingers gently over the sheer layers of her dress, "We are perfectly matched this evening."

"We perfectly match every evening," he slid his finger underneath the silk strap on her shoulder pulling out the strap of her slip.

"Don't get any ideas, Bass," Blair warned sternly as he pushed the strap till it fell off her shoulder.

"What are you wearing: tights, garters, or thigh-highs?" he began to slide other strap down her other shoulder.

"Chuck, we are not doing this here. Our mothers are inside," she turned around facing him. She supported her weight onto his shoulders as she peered into the hall searching for voyeurs. Chuck, thrilled with her new position in his arms, backed her against the balcony wall.

"It didn't stop you last time," he grinned moving closer to her cherry-stained lips.

"Everyone had left the last time!" she squirmed in his grasp.

"You are willing to fly to the moon in front of the cleaning staff but become Sister Prudence in front of our friends," Chuck half-inquired and half-stated.

"I was leaving. I was just being nice," Blair narrowed his eyes.

"Bullshit. You never turn down a dare," he smiled.

"You don't know what you're talking about," she closed the gap between them stopping just an inch from his nose.

"I dare you to come upstairs with me," he touched his nose to hers.

"Basstard," she teased before pressing her lips to his.

A/N: Okay, this is it. I'm ending this story here. I can pick up the plot in another story if y'all want me to continue. I'm ending this here because the parallel aspect of this piece is too hard to carry on. Thank you for all the great reviews and kind words. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
